


Delivery

by TheForce13



Series: High school AU [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Jinyoung is sick, M/M, Mark is an artist, Teacher!Jinyoung, Yugbam in passing, deliveryboy!jb, gymteacher!jackson, honestly entirely fluff and humor, jb gives him chicken soup, jealous!jb, jjp, jjp awkward relationship stage, mark and Jinyoung are roommates, markson, youngjae finally makes an appearance in this au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForce13/pseuds/TheForce13
Summary: In which Jinyoung is sick and orders chicken soup, but instead 4 attractive men turn up at his house.Chaos pursues.Or alternatively,Jinyoung is sick, Markson is a thing, sunshine Youngjae makes an appearance, and Jaebum is more jealous than he should be.





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to post!! Can be read as a stand-alone or as part of the series, if reading it alone just know Jaebum and Jinyoung went on one date before this takes place! :)

Jinyoung groaned. 

His face felt like it was a million degrees, yet his body felt like it had been submerged in a bath full of ice water. He shivered uncontrollably under the blankets, kicking them back only to cover himself with them again not even five minutes later. 

Jinyoung hated taking the day off work. 

For one, he actually liked his job, and secondly, students could be brats, and if they saw their teacher was off for the day there was absolutely no way any work was going to get done. 

Jinyoung sighed; he had had no choice but to let Jackson, his best friend at work and the school gym teacher, cover his Korean Literature lesson for his senior class. The only problem was that Jackson wasn’t even Korean born, and to top it off, Jinyoung was sure the man had never picked up a book in his life. 

Jinyoung’s roommate Mark had left the apartment not even an hour before, apologising prefusely to Jinyoung about not being able to look after him but promising to bring him home some soup. Jinyoung couldn’t blame Mark though, he had another client he had to meet. 

The idea of soup did sound good though. 

And Jinyoung being impatient as he was, couldn’t be bothered to wait the hours it would take Mark to get home. Especially when some clients could be very picky and initial meetings to go over Mark’s art could take hours. Not having the energy to make any soup himself, Jinyoung clumsily felt around on his desk from his bed until he found the card of a chicken shop in the draw somewhere. He dialled the number on the card and ordered himself a large chicken soup. Mark and he often ordered from this shop, and he knew their food was good. The delivery was scheduled for 15 minutes since it was only around the corner, so Jinyoung let himself doze off until it arrived. 

Those fifteen minutes went quicker than Jinyoung expected and he was jolted awake with a sharp knock at the door. 

“Coming!” He croaked, dragging himself out the bed and grabbing some money before coming to the door. 

“Thanks.” He muttered as he took the soup in exchange for the money. 

“Jinyoung?” Jinyoung looked up at this, surprised to see Jaebum standing on the other side of the door. 

“Jae-Jaebum,” He stuttered. “What are you doing here?” He asked, dumbfounded. Jaebum pulled down his delivery cap a little more. 

“I’m a delivery boy remember? I deliver for the chicken shop down the road.” 

“But I order from there all the time, I’ve never seen you before.” 

Jaebum shrugged. 

The two men stood awkwardly on either side of the door. After the one date they had gone on, they hadn’t really progressed much further other than sending a few texts a day, mainly because they were both busy with their jobs. Jinyoung would be lying if he said he wasn’t immediately disappointed when Jaebum didn’t ask him out again straight away, but maybe he was just busy. He definitely still seemed interested if his messages were anything to go by. 

“Jinyoung, are you sick?” Jaebum asked suddenly, raising his hand to feel Jinyoung’s forehead. Jinyoung felt his temperature raise a couple of degrees. 

“Yeah. Just a bit.” 

“It doesn’t seem like a bit.” Jaebum reasoned, stepping inside and immediately fussing over Jinyoung, steering him to the sofa. Jinyoung felt conscious considering this was Jaebum’s first time at his apartment, but Jaebum didn’t really seem to notice. 

“Really. It’s fine. Don’t you have work to get back to?” Jinyoung asked. 

“Nah. This was my last delivery.”

“But it’s only 12pm?” Jinyoung asked, confused. 

“Yeah. I worked the night shift.” 

“People order chicken all night?”

“You’d be surprised. Either way I’m all yours for the day. I’ll look after you Jinyoungie.” Jaebum smiled, before seeming to realise something. “Only If you want me to though! I can go, if you’d prefer.” Jinyoung surprised himself when his hand immediately went to latch on to Jaebum’s arm. 

“No! Stay. Um, if you want.” He added awkwardly. Jaebum smiled brightly, his eyes crinkling into little crescents and Jinyoung swore he felt his heart swoon. 

Jaebum busied himself taking out of the soup and unwrapping the utensils, before picking up a spoon of soup before blowing on it and offering it to Jinyoung.

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asked. 

“Feeding you?” Jaebum asked, smile faltering a bit. “You look too weak to feed yourself.” 

“I’m fine. Really. This isn’t the first time I’ve been sick.” Jinyoung reasoned, but Jaebum was stubborn as ever, holding the spoon in front of Jinyoung’s mouth pointedly. Jinyoung eventually gave in, and Jaebum proceeded to feed him the rest of the soup. Jinyoung had to admit that it felt awkward, but a nice kind of awkward. Mark did this sort of stuff for him all the time when he was sick, but that was different. He and Mark were very close, and skin-ship wasn’t something either of them shied away from. With Jaebum however, it felt like a whole new story. 

After Jinyoung finished, Jaebum pulled Jinyoung further down on the sofa, letting him curl up against his chest as he sat their with his arm around Jinyoung. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to get sick too.” 

“It’s fine, Jinyoungie, really. And if I get sick, I guess you’ll have to just come over and look after me.” He winked at the younger before placing a kiss on his head, Jinyoung nuzzling his head further into his chest. He supposed he seemed like a cat right now, but knowing Jaebum’s obsession with them made him believe that he wouldn’t really mind. 

It wasn’t long before Jinyoung dozed off, still leaning on Jaebum before he felt himself being lowered, onto Jaebum’s lap as the older ran his hands through his hair. Jinyoung kept his eyes shut, secretly liking being pampered, before he was dozing off again. 

—-

Jinyoung awoke to a scream. 

“What the fuck!!! Jinyoung!! Is this a kidnap?? Why the hell are you sleeping on the delivery boy?!” Mark all but screamed, running over to the sofa before grabbing Jinyoung and pulling him up. “Are you okay? Are you drugged? Do you remember what happened?” Mark fretted, giving Jinyoung a once over. 

“Yah! Mark! Calm down will you? He’s not a delivery boy.”

“His shirt literally has a huge picture of a chicken on it.” Mark deadpanned. 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes before continuing. 

“Okay, yeah he’s a delivery boy, but not just any random delivery boy. This is Jaebum. Remember I told you about him?” Jinyoung gave Mark a knowing look before Mark’s eyes flashed with recognition and a smirk made an appearance on his face. Jinyoung tried not to roll his eyes again. 

“Ah, Jaebum. Our Jinyoungie here has spoken a lot about you.” He smiled, and Jaebum got up to greet him formally. 

“And you are..?” Jaebum trailed off. 

“Ouch, Jinyoungie, and here I was thinking that Jaebum knew all about me already.” Mark sighed dramatically, throwing his arm over Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jaebum’s jaw hardened at the casual affection. 

Mark was oblivious.

“I’m Mark. Jinyoungie’s roommate and bestest friend in the whole wide world.” Jaebum nodded in acknowledgement. 

“Still gotta catch me up though here, Jinyoung. What’s he doing here?” Mark asked, essentially ignoring Jaebum’s presence now as he steered Jinyoung away towards the kitchen and Jaebum sat back down on the sofa. 

“I don’t know!” Jinyoung whispered back. “I ordered chicken soup and then he came to deliver it and when I realised it was him he started fussing over me and then he said he would take care of me, and he’s been here ever since, well, taking care of me.” Mark tried to stop his laugh but a giggle escaped anyway. Jinyoung glared at him. 

“Well, looks like whatever he did worked, because now you at least have the energy to shoot daggers at me.” Mark laughed once more as Jinyoung tried to slap his arm. 

“Um.” A voice came from behind them and they both turned around immediately. 

“Shall I go? I think I’ve overstayed my welcome.” Jaebum asked. 

“No!” Jinyoung said a little too quickly, as Mark tried not to laugh again. “I mean. You might as well stay for dinner since you went through all the trouble looking after me today. I’m sorry, by the way.” 

“Oh it’s not a problem! I’m glad you’re feeling a little better anyways.” Jaebum smiled. 

“Seriously though, stay for a bit. I’m cooking!” Mark sang as he went back into the kitchen. Jinyoung smiled sheepishly. 

“I’m gonna go and shower, freshen up a bit. Uh, you can wait on the sofa if you want, or chat with Mark, he’s pretty friendly.” Jinyoung said before heading to the direction of the bathroom. 

—-

When Jinyoung emerged 20 minutes later, hair wet and clothes changed, he was beginning to feel significantly better. He found Jaebum in the kitchen helping Mark cut up some vegetables, the two engaged in light conversation but for the most part seeming to get along. There was a knock on the door again and Jinyoung went over to see who it was. 

A mop of blonde hair was what he first saw before he pulled the door open the whole way, revealing Jackson. 

“Jinyoungie!” He squealed, picking him up and spinning him around. Jackson must have come straight from work considering his basketball shorts and tank top, showing off his muscles. “How are you feeling? Figured I would stop by and make sure you were good.” Jinyoung smiled genuinely at his friend’s concern. 

“I’m actually feeling much better than before, thank you. And thanks for covering for me today.” Jinyoung ran a hand through his damp hair. 

“No problem! I actually enjoyed it, there was this kid, Bambam I think? Well he was hilarious!” Jinyoung groaned. 

“Oh no. Please don’t tell me you encouraged him.” Jackson placed a dramatic hand over his heart. 

“Would I ever? But I did convince him to turn up to gym class once in a while. No wonder I have never seen his face!” Jinyoung laughed, as Jackson peered over his shoulder. 

“Aww no, you’re having a party without me? Let me in Jinyoungie, I had to bare the staff room without you today. I had to listen to Mr Kim talk about rocks. For an hour.” Jinyoung laughed out loud at this, ushering Jackson inside. 

“It’s really not a party, but please, stay for dinner.” Jinyoung offered. He brought Jackson into the kitchen. 

“Mark, Jaebum. This is Jackson. He’s my friend at the school and the gym teacher.” Jinyoung introduced. 

“Friend? Best friend, Jinyoung!” Jackson chimed. 

Jaebum felt like he was going to faint. How many more insanely attractive people did Jinyoung associate himself with? Jaebum was screwed. 

Mark’s eyes, on the other hand, twinkled with mischief. 

“Best friend, huh? I believe that role goes to me, Jinyoung are you cheating on me?” Mark joked, laughing. 

“There’s room for both of you in my life.” Jinyoung laughed, and Jaebum couldn’t help but feel a little left out. Where did he fit in in all of this? He cursed his insecurities. 

“Funny. I’ve been here so many times, but I’ve never met you Mark. Jinyoung always speaks about you, but he never said how attractive you are.” Jackson winked at Mark and the latter blushed a little. 

“Oh my god. If you’re gonna flirt, please keep it out of my kitchen.” Jinyoung groaned. 

“Yah! If I’m cooking, it’s my kitchen!” Mark sassed. “Go make yourself useful and set the table up of something.” Mark instructed, and Jinyoung stuck his tongue out at him before grabbing the plates and leaving. 

“I don’t know what you did to him Jaebum, but it worked miracles. He was a wreck this morning.” Mark shook his head in disbelief. 

“Nothing a little chicken soup can’t fix.” Jaebum smiled. 

“Hyung! I’m home~” A voice sang out from the living room, and Jaebum swore if he was holding a plate right now he would have dropped it. How many more men were going to enter this apartment?

“Youngjae!” Mark screamed, dropping the spoon he was holding and crowding around Youngjae where Jinyoung was already stood, both of them engulfing him in a huge hug. Jaebum and Jackson watched from against the wall. 

“Guys!” Jinyoung chimed. “Meet Youngjae!” The boy smiled brightly at the two men and Jackson instantly doted on his infectious smile, introducing himself immediately.

“Who’s that hyung?” Youngjae asked, looking at Jaebum who had yet to introduce himself. 

“Oh, that’s Jaebum. My friend.” Jinyoung smiled at Youngjae. 

“Nice to meet you!” He greeted. Jaebum smiled stiffly in response. No one seemed to notice however as Mark and Jinyoung led Youngjae to the sofa and began interrogating him with questions. 

“You didn’t say you were coming back this weekend! How’s classes?” Jinyoung asked, and Jaebum swore he saw Youngjae’s eyes sparkle. 

“Amazing. I’m loving music theory the most though.” He gushed. This peaked Jaebum’s attention. 

“You’re a music major?” He asked. Youngjae nodded. “No way! I was one too.” Jaebum explained, and Jinyoung looked at him a little surprised. 

“I didn’t know that.” He commented. 

“You didn’t ask.” Jaebum countered. 

He supposed it sounded harsher than he intended by the way Jinyoung’s smile fell a little, but to be fair, it was all a little overwhelming for Jaebum too, to find out that his maybe sort-of boyfriend had an attractive roommate, best friend, and whatever Youngjae was. Jaebum knew he shouldn’t get jealous, but it stung a little when Jinyoung referred to him as a friend. He supposed, technically, that’s what they were, but Jaebum couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. 

As if sensing Jaebum’s apprehension, Jinyoung spoke up from where he was seated on the sofa. 

“Youngjae here is my little brother. He studies away at university so we don’t get to see him that much.” The relief on Jaebum’s face must have been evident because Mark tried to hide his smile in his hand. 

Youngjae seemed to notice the change in the air as well, quickly departing from the living room. 

“Well, anyways, I didn’t expect there to be so many people here so I’m just going to go and quickly shower. That flight killed me! Be back in a bit.” Youngjae smiled brightly once again before disappearing into the bathroom, and Jaebum really understood how hard it was to dislike someone as bright as Youngjae. 

Mark made his way back to the kitchen where the food was still cooking, and Jackson trailed him like a puppy, the two of them bickering about something or another as if they were already dating. 

Which at the rate they were going, would be before anything happened between Jaebum and Jinyoung. Jaebum decided to take this opportunity to sit next to Jinyoung on the sofa. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked softly, placing his hand to Jinyoung’s forehead again where his temperature had gone back to normal. 

“Better.” Jinyoung smiled softly. “Thank you for taking care of me.” He added. 

“It’s okay.” Jaebum said, the two of them sitting close together as their knees knocked. 

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum started, turning to face the younger. “I’m sorry we haven’t gone on another date yet. I really wanted to, I mean, I still want to, but just. Life got in the way, I guess.” Jinyoung placed his hand on Jaebum’s knee. 

“It’s okay. The same goes for me here too. I could have asked you, but I was just too scared to, I guess. I’m glad you came today, though.”

“Maybe it was fate,” Jaebum laughed. “The world was telling me my Jinyoungie wasn’t well.” 

“Your..?” Jinyoung trailed off. Jaebum blushed furiously. 

“Sorry. That probably sounded so creepy. I get that we’re just...friends right now.” Jaebum grimaced and Jinyoung took his hands in his own. 

“I don’t want us to just be friends though. I want...I want you, Jaebum.” Jaebum looked up at that, both of them inches apart. “I would kiss you right now, or something, to prove it or whatever but I don’t want to make you sick.” 

“I don’t care.” Jaebum breathed quickly, before leaning forward to connect their lips together. His hands found either side of Jinyoung’s face, whilst Jinyoung fisted Jaebum’s shirt, the kiss getting deeper before Jinyoung pulled away. 

“There are people here,” he reminded Jaebum who pouted. 

“You never let me kiss you like I want to.” Jaebum looked at Jinyoung with puppy dog eyes and Jinyoung resisted the urge to roll his eyes in fake annoyance. 

“Next time. Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Let me know in the comments! :)
> 
> Check out my [Got7 cover](https://youtu.be/yGHFVDLUUPU) here!


End file.
